


[podfic] When I'm Close to You

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fluff, Makeup, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Tyler does Jamie's makeup for the red carpet before the All Star Game. They're both girls. That's the whole fic.00:09:29 :: Written byHockeycaptains.





	[podfic] When I'm Close to You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when i'm close to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455856) by [hockeycaptains (poppyseedheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/hockeycaptains). 



**Streaming and download (mp3):**[archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfwhenimclosetoyou) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18gZbsdq2jXYQFWoAOV3tZA7RxzfnQK2q)

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** thanks to Hockeycaptains for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Image credits:** [Gel eyeliner by Marco Verch](https://www.flickr.com/photos/30478819@N08/45274647675)


End file.
